


¿Confías en mí?

by MissHare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Theo, D/s mention, Dom Stiles, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Puppy Theo, Romantic Angst, Sub Theo, Top Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHare/pseuds/MissHare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados de forma tan enérgica que las luces blancas tras los párpados sólo se intensifican. Son unos segundos en los que se ha perdido, en los que ha subido a la luna y bajado al infierno sin que pudiera hacer demasiado por evitarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Confías en mí?

**Author's Note:**

> Y séh, aunque el Sterek es vida, el Stheo es una basura sumamente adorable y caliente.  
> Espero que lo disfruten.

Stiles deja escapar un pequeño suspiro ahogado, entre dientes, con la mandíbula tan apretada que está casi seguro del chasquido que harán sus huesos al romperse en algún momento de la noche. Theo, a su lado, únicamente le observa con las cejas un tanto unidas en el centro de su frente. La mueca exuda lo que a Stiles le parece dolor y quizás un poco de indignación. No es como que le importe, en realidad. Su mayor aspiración en ese instante es salir del maldito coche y huir lo más lejos posible del niñato que tiene a su lado debido a todas las alarmas que despierta en él. Stiles está seguro al cien por cien de su instinto, es lo que le mantiene vivo, de todas formas, en ese horror que es su propio pueblo.

El hombre lobo no parece haberse tomado muy bien el saber que Stiles no tiene planeado confiar en él, digamos, nunca. Tampoco el hecho de que, aun cuando sus últimas palabras pudieran repercutir en la forma en la que se concibe a sí mismo, se han convertido en su propia cruz a arrastrar. Stiles siente la necesidad de reírse porque hasta los gestos de Theo se le antojan por demás falsos. ¿Cuál sería la mejor expresión para describirlos?

Hipócritas.

Stiles se relame los labios mientras observa al muchacho de ojos felinos.

Puede saborear la jodida palabra en la punta de su lengua, incluso.

— No fue tu culpa, Stiles — Theo remarca por segunda vez, sin variar esa expresión que le hace perecer un poco ofendido y vulnerable. La sonrisa ligera que le había tirado de las comisuras ha desaparecido del todo y, de cierta forma, eso es algo bueno. Stiles está por completo seguro de que si hubiera permanecido unos segundos más la hubiera destrozado estampando un puñetazo en esa bonita cara — ¿Vamos a seguir hablando de esto? Porque a mi parecer ya está todo dicho y déjame decirte que si antes no confiaba en ti, ahora menos — Stiles se reclina un poco más contra el asiento del piloto para a los segundos dejar que su rostro ruede hasta apoyar la mejilla en el cuero gastado. Theo vuelve a parecer un poco herido ante su resolución, hundiendo los hombros y frunciendo algo más el ceño para dejar en evidencia su molestia así como desacuerdo.

Stiles tiene la sensación de compartir coche con un cachorro caprichoso, de esos perritos que buscan hasta la forma más inverosímil de llamar la atención de sus amos.

Y es una comparación curiosa y un tanto divertida si se analiza con detenimiento.

Lastimosamente, Theo vuelve a hablar.

Y esta vez se acerca hasta violar el espacio personal de Stiles, quien alza un tanto las cejas con diversión y espera. Su postura es relajada y la de Theo, en cambio, tensa, con los músculos de acero rígidos bajo las ropas que está utilizando. De pronto Stiles parece verlo todo desde otra perspectiva, como si el comportamiento del muchacho esa noche hubiera abierto un abanico de posibilidades infinitas — Te demostraré que puedes confiar en mí. Que hice lo que tenía que hacer para mantenernos vivos y a salvo. Que tú hiciste lo que debías hacer para seguir respirando un día más y que no hay nada vergonzoso en ello — Las palabras de Theo chocan directamente contra la piel de su cuello, en ese punto justo ─y sensible─ que lo une al hombro. Un gruñido de advertencia resuena bajo en la garganta de Stiles y es posible que él no tenga súper poderes u ojos que brillan de forma sumamente escalofriante, tampoco tiene garras o colmillos que atraviesan la carne como si fuera mantequilla pero lo que sí tiene en esos instantes son unas ganas inmensas de hacer callar al chucho que está sentado a su lado en busca de algo que Stiles no ha terminado de descubrir ─y eso le cabrea como nada hasta ahora, quizás─. Los ojos de Stiles están fijos al frente, una de sus manos descansando con tranquilidad en la ventanilla del coche y la otra, en cambio, tensándose sobre su rodilla.

Theo eleva por fin el rostro y mira a Stiles con un brillo que nada tiene que ver con el color de su iris. Se muerde el labio inferior con suavidad un instante, dejando escapar de su propia garganta un ruidito algo más sutil, como si estuviera llamando la atención de Stiles de nuevo. Sinceramente, el humano piensa que podría reírse a carcajadas ante el comportamiento de Theo. La hipótesis del cachorro vuelve a su mente tan rápido como un dardo clavándose en el centro de la diana y no es hasta que sus bocas se funden con violencia, con Theo rindiéndose al contacto casi enseguida, que Stiles sonríe contra esos labios carnosos y apetecibles. Es cierto, no confía en Theo, de hecho, podría hasta decir que quiere desfigurar su sonrisa con los puños; mas, en estos momentos, lo único que hace es elevar la mano que reposaba en su pierna hasta la nuca del más bajo y enredar sus dedos entre los cortos cabellos con tal fuerza que un gruñido se estrella contra su lengua. De pronto el aire entre ellos se calienta, la temperatura se eleva y los besos se tornan desordenados, derramando una pasión que hasta ahora Stiles no ha experimentado ni tan siquiera con Malia.

Y la mujer coyote es especialmente efusiva en sus atenciones.

Theo parece tan desesperado por contacto que sus manos no tardan en husmear bajo la sudadera de Stiles al mismo tiempo en que hunde una y otra vez la lengua en su boca hasta que éste se encuentra arremetiendo contra él con un ardor que deja rojos sus labios, hinchados y húmedos de saliva. Se separan para recuperar el aliento pero eso no significa que dejan espacio para el pensamiento o el arrepentimiento, Theo, al menos, no lo permite. Sin ganas de espera empuja su cuerpo hasta que se encuentra incómodamente sentado encima de los muslos de Stiles y con el volante incrustado de una manera un tanto dolorosa contra la espalda. Sus rodillas comprimidas contra las caderas del más alto y una mano apretándose en el cristal a su costado. Stiles tiene la impresión de que éste cederá bajo la fuerza de los agarrotados dedos de Theo, pero, tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse en ese instante que de una de las ventanillas de su coche. Y en el calor y el desenfreno del momento no es que a Theo vaya a importarle los destrozos que pueda ocasionar o cuan fastidiosa es la posición, así, ocupa el pensamiento ─y la mano que ha quedado libre─ en quehaceres mucho más interesantes mientras Stiles se haya jadeando entre dientes apretados, pesado, respiraciones irregulares que excitan al hombre lobo de una manera tal que lo único en lo que puede pensar es en arrancarle los pantalones al humano, desgarrarse los propios y permitir que la erección del moreno se hunda en su interior con la violencia que sabe, posee. Por otra parte, Stiles se encuentra ensimismado en amasar entre sus dígitos ese culo respingón y que llama a gritos ser golpeado con las palmas de las manos hasta dejarlo rojo. Y tal vez debería probarlo, si no fuera porque Theo se encuentra moviéndose sobre la erección que pulsa contra sus vaqueros y le obliga a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que un gemido pugna por vibrar en sus cuerdas vocales.

Stiles vuelve a gruñir, entrecerrando los párpados y tomando una vez más al lobo por el cabello corto de la nuca, sus falanges en un puño y los gemidos de perra en celo que Theo está dejando escapar ante el gesto logran enviar una descarga eléctrica directa a su entrepierna. Está dolorosamente duro, tanto que su polla se queja en firmes vibraciones contra la bragueta, sepultada bajo el culo de adonis que Theo posee.

El moreno nunca pensó que una sonrisa tan maliciosa le tiraría de las comisuras, pero ahí está, desvergonzada, apoderándose de sus facciones gracias a la necesidad que Theo exuda como un exótico perfume — Pareces tan… desesperado — Susurra con la voz ronca y un jadeo muriendo entre mandíbulas fundidas. Un gruñido que impacta directamente contra la erección del hombre lobo. Éste le mira, ojos vibrantes y dorados, la respiración entrecortada como si hubiera corrido quilómetros y quilómetros sin detenerse. Tiene sudor en las sienes y una mueca que delata lo cachondo que está. Todo movimiento detenido conjunto a un sonrojo lamiendo los altos pómulos mientras se aferra con su extremidad libre a uno de los definidos hombros de Stiles. La vergüenza y el deseo bien marcados en sus bonitas facciones — En realidad, me gusta — El hijo del Sheriff acaba, con la sonrisa perezosa, párpados caídos con la lujuria y sus pupilas tan dilatadas que ese tono miel ha sido opacado casi por completo.

Las manos de Stiles se deslizan sinuosas por el trasero del contrario hasta las caderas, redibujando la atractiva curva y, de ahí, arrancan la ropa que aún cubre ese torso esculpido en mármol. La oscura sudadera fue desechada de cualquier manera sobre los asientos traseros del jeep, y a los pocos segundos, Theo mismo ayudó en la tarea de sacarse la ceñida camiseta por encima de la cabeza, desordenándose el cabello cenizo hasta que cayó indómito sobre sus ojos dorados. Stiles le sujetó un momento de los antebrazos, sin medir la fuerza, creando moretones violáceos en esa piel clara. No le importa, por supuesto, ya que está seguro de que desaparecerán en cuestión de segundos. Desea contemplar su obra, sin embargo, el como Theo se halla tan jodidamente destrozado sobre su regazo, con su perfecto torso subiendo y bajando con rapidez, avaricioso de oxígeno; ese rostro aniñado por completo sonrosado y las pupilas dilatadas con el placer. La boquita entreabierta, la lengua jugosa removiéndose inquieta — Pareces tan, tan desesperado — Musitó el humano, rodando con languidez las yemas de los dedos por los brazos musculosos hasta acabar en sus hombros. Theo no pudo hacer más que mirarlo y sentir el fuego arder en sus mismas entrañas. Stiles se veía tan dominante que las ganas de gimotear por su atención se acumulaban en su garganta como la saliva en su boca.

Stiles sonrió y apartó las manos, descansando todavía más su espalda en el asiento mientras le dedica una mirada imperativa al más bajo.

La orden es tan clara que Theo jadea con anticipación un momento antes de abalanzar sus dedos temblorosos contra la ofensa que son los botones de los vaqueros de Stiles.

El humano se relaja, no demasiado, porque su erección aún pulsa dolorida contra sus pantalones y bajo el trasero de Theo.

Una idea se ilumina en su prodigioso cerebro.

Sin que Theo pueda hacer nada por predecir las acciones del humano, un gemido largo y dos octavas más alto que los anteriores hace eco dentro del jeep. Stiles deja escapar una risita traviesa y sigue a lo suyo. Se encuentra nada más y nada menos que presionando un par de dedos contra el vestido agujero de Theo. Es algo difícil el llegar correctamente a la zona por obvias razones mas parece que la idea no es tan mala cuando el muchacho más pequeño se apoya del todo en su cuerpo y empieza a empujar hacia abajo como si la vida le dependiera de ello — Ahora, Theo, te vas a desabrochar este puto cinturón y los botones para que yo pueda meter mi mano dentro de tus pantalones. Después te vas a apoyar en el respaldo del asiento con las dos manos, vas a alzar el culo y dejar que te folle con mis dedos. ¿Está claro? Y si te portas bien puede que incluso utilice algo de tu saliva para lubricarlos — El tono que Stiles utilizó fue bajo, como un ronroneo nacido en lo profundo de su garganta. Era hechizante, caliente, y Theo gimió de manera sonora por puro calor sexual. Stiles seguía vestido pero con la cremallera abierta, dejando entrever el borde de los bóxeres negros, pero, lo que llamaba poderosa e irremediablemente la atención de Theo era la cabeza de la excitación de Stiles asomándose desvergonzada por entre la fina tela en una lasciva invitación.

Claro estuvo que el hombre lobo casi desgarró la ropa gracias a las garras que aparecieron casi por arte de magia. Hubo un par de cortes y sangre sobre los pantalones oscuros de Stiles pero no fue algo que impresionara demasiado a ambos. Theo se sentía como el infierno, las venas transportando sangre caliente y espesa. Stiles estaba a punto de tomar a Theo de los hombros y clavarlo en el asiento del copiloto para desnudar lo justo sus cremosos muslos, hundir los dedos y, finalmente, proclamar como suyo ese culo de ensueño mientras lo golpeaba al ritmo de sus furiosas estocadas.

Para cuando Theo logró cumplir con todo lo mandado, sus dientes apresaron su propio labio inferior mientras esperaba. La frente apoyada en el cuello de Stiles al tiempo en que las uñas se incrustan en el cuero desgastado — Eso es, Theo, shh. Te tengo y te va a gustar — En algún momento de tan extraña situación, Stiles se había relajado lo suficiente como para disfrutar de la experiencia, de la sumisión de Theo. Sus gemidos graves, sus ruegos necesitados. La forma en la que hacía crujir el asiento. Sin más dilación el humano presionó ambos dígitos contra la estrecha entrada, acariciando con insistencia, gruñendo suave y al oído del hombre lobo. Sus erecciones seguían tan incómodas como al principio, pues aun cuando la violenta pasión de la que habían hecho gala se evaporase unos segundos el acto que ahora se desarrollaba era igual o, quizás, mucho más placentero. Un extraño juego de dominación se estableció entre ellos en el instante en que Stiles gruñó y Theo respondió con deseo. Ahora esa sensación es tan fuerte como sus propias respiraciones.

Theo aprieta los dientes con fuerza, los ojos entrecerrados y su frente apoyada firme bajo la mandíbula del humano. Siente la piel erizarse y la placentera agonía de la dilatación reptarle bajo la piel, hormigueando hasta la punta de sus dedos mientras Stiles exhala aire caliente en su nuca enviando así agradables escalofríos por toda su columna. Incapaz de permanecer mucho tiempo más en aquella inmóvil posición, menos aún al sentir el duro sexo del contrario empujando contra el suyo en cada sutil movimiento de caderas, Theo desliza con lentitud sus manos por los hombros amplios de Stiles, arrugando la prenda hasta que sus palmas se detienen a la altura del tenso abdomen. El humano frunce los labios en la concentración y la evitación. No quiere que más sonidos escapen de sus cuerdas vocales hasta que no se encuentre inmerso por completo en el calor apretado del lobo — Stiles, quiero chupártela. Déjame. Mm. Mierda — El más bajo arquea el cuello y tira su cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo en que sus párpados caen en su totalidad. Un gemido, casi grito, le retumba en el centro del pecho y los dedos se clavan justo en los costados del moreno, quien, obviamente, sonríe presuntuoso mientras sigue trabajando sus ─ahora ensalivados─ dedos dentro de Theo — Eso es cachorrito, gime para mí. Grita cuanto te gusta — El tono es oscuro, obsceno, y el hombre lobo no puede más que hacer lo que se le dice porque su interior está en llamas y su polla a punto de explotar gracias a los constantes vaivenes de esos dígitos empapados en saliva. Entonces es cuando a Theo se le ilumina un momento la mente y clava sus ocelos en la boca de Stiles en el justo instante en que se relame los labios, retirando los restos que han quedado en éstos — ¿C-Cuándo has…? — El lobo cierra un ojo, gimoteando, aferrándose a la sudadera del otro con rudeza. Su punto dulce alcanzado con demasiada fuerza.

Stiles vuelve a reír con lujuriosa satisfacción.

Theo sollozo un gemido agudo al mismo tiempo en que empuja las caderas hacia atrás.

La posición es ciertamente incómoda pero de alguna forma, morbosa hasta lo imposible.

— Voy a hacer que te corras sin siquiera tocarte. Y vas a suplicar por más en cada segundo — La voz de Stiles resonó con determinación dentro de la cabeza del hombre lobo. Su pulso se disparó todavía más, tanto, que incluso dolió entre sus costillas. Se rindió al contacto y resbaló su diestra hasta afianzarse de la nuca de Stiles mientras la siniestra se enroscaba alrededor de su cintura. Stiles captó el momento en que Theo abrió un poco más sus temblorosos muslos, apretándose el lateral contra la puerta del coche y la palanca de cambios. Las caderas generosas elevándose con la esperanza de que los dedos de Stilinski se clavaran más profundo en su interior — Stiles, más rápido, por favor. M-Más fuerte — Theo ronronea contra la húmeda dermis en la que se apoya, aprovechando para marcar con sus dientes la palidez salpicada de lunares. Pasea la punta de su nariz por toda la línea de la mandíbula hasta dejar un bocado en la mejilla, al mismo tiempo, su pelvis no deja de balancearse todo lo que puede en el reducido espacio con la única intención de sentir esas falanges insistentes chocar violentas contra su abusada próstata una y otra y otra vez. Hasta arrebatarle la respiración a punta de gemidos entrecortados.

Los gritos son imposibles de retener. Su garganta duele, su erección vibra y el fuego en su vientre es cada vez más y más intenso. Nota el sudor resbalarle por las sienes, el centro de la espalda y por un costado del cuello, no obstante, cada golpe o agarrotamiento de sus extremidades es más que bienvenido porque el goce que experimenta le está dejando la vista en blanco. De pronto siente cada uno de sus músculos cosquillear, quejarse, endurecerse hasta que las venas resaltan en sus brazos y en el cuello. Quizás también en el vientre bajo mas esa es una zona en la que ahora mismo es incapaz de pensar porque está demasiado cerca de su polla y ésta se encuentra derramando todo lo que hay en sus doloridos testículos justo sobre el estómago y el regazo del humano bajo su cuerpo. Theo tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados de forma tan enérgica que las luces blancas tras los párpados sólo se intensifican. Son unos segundos en los que se ha perdido, en los que ha subido a la luna y bajado al infierno sin que pudiera hacer demasiado por evitarlo — Voy a suponer que lo has disfrutado — El tono burlesco de Stiles le trae devuelta a la tierra y Theo sólo es capaz de farfullar incoherencias que ni tan siquiera entiende él mismo. Y eso que es el que las dice — Supones bien — Esa voz de cuervo no puede ser completamente suya, pero dadas las circunstancia no objeta al respecto. Stiles le ha hecho gritar hasta que ha sentido en carne viva la garganta — No hace falta que te muevas. Espera — Ahora todo es incómodo, molesto, con el humano exudando remordimientos y helada furia. El lobo quiere suspirar, quiere quedarse abrazado a él y al mismo tiempo estamparle un puñetazo en la cara porque en ese momento se siente vulnerable y rechazado.

Jodida, agónica y dolorosamente rechazado.

Theo gruñe y Stiles sólo le mira mientras le arregla los vaqueros, trasteando como puede en los asientos traseros para recoger ni que sea la camiseta del más bajo.

— ¿Sigues sin confiar en mí? — El murmullo suena ligero, un poco afónico, gracioso. Stiles quiere mofarse y decir algo al respecto pero la mirada que le dedica el de ojos felinos es real por primera vez en lo que llevan de reencuentro. Theo parece sincero. Expectante. Con el mentón apoyado en su clavícula y los brazos firmes alrededor de su cuerpo. Stiles quiere decir que no. Que no confía en él aunque le haya prestado el culo y muy probablemente regalado su virginidad. Son las cuatro de la mañana y está totalmente pegajoso por fluidos que ni siquiera son suyos porque desde luego que él no se ha corrido, pero podría haberlo hecho, estuvo a punto, sin duda. Theo es un espectáculo cuando alcanza el orgasmo. Las mejillas rojizas y los labios en forma de corazón húmedos de saliva. Las caderas expuestas y el ondulante vaivén que logra excitarlo como si todavía fuese una inmaculada flor. Stiles sonríe un instante, es fugaz, pero con el paso de los segundos la mueca se hace grande y segura — Tal vez — Es juguetón en el tono de su voz, sutil en las caricias que prodiga con dedos ágiles sobre el cuero cabelludo del lobo. Theo le devuelve la sonrisa, la más limpia y luminosa que ha dado hasta ahora, con un ronroneo subiéndole por la garganta hasta vibrarle libre en las cuerdas vocales.

Stiles vuelve a reír.

Theo ríe con él.


End file.
